


【文俊辉x你】横冲直撞

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -校霸x小透明ooc





	【文俊辉x你】横冲直撞

**Author's Note:**

> “极其奇妙的是，我和他之间隔了许多人，可我却总能在每一次抬头的瞬间透过无数后脑勺，准确无误地搜索到他的侧脸。” —人《你有没有收到我的情书》

01

因为是不太好的高中，班里也不全都是好学生。我摇摇头，只能怪自己一年前中考没考好，倒也不算太差，毕竟相对的压力也没那么大。

下课铃响了，老师也习惯了同学们一下就闹腾起来的气氛，敲了敲黑板上写好的作业，也不管有没有人理会，就收拾好教案离开了教室。

书桌互相碰撞发出响亮的声音，班里几个调皮的学生把椅子放倒在地上玩，铁制的椅子腿搁在地上拉过发出刺耳的响声，他们也没有留意到，乐此不彼地把别的同学的椅子也拖过来叠在一起。

我回头看了看他们疯狂玩闹的样子，本来听到难听的拉椅子的响声就很烦躁，皱了皱眉头砸砸嘴也懒得说什么，把面前的汽水剩下的一口也灌进嘴里，不耐烦地把瓶子丢进桌子旁挂着的透明塑料袋里，又开始发愣。

—对啊，我在班里不就像这个袋子一样透明吗…

想着想着又自嘲了起来，忽略了周围嘈杂的声音塞上耳机，拉链也没拉好就拎起包从教室后面溜了出去。

—

走到校门口外，正好是新叶抽芽的时候，嫩黄色的芽鞘散落在地上，被自行车碾过后又留下了棕色的痕迹，有的散在泥土里再次变成树的一部分。

我抬起头看到叶子缝隙之间透出的阳光，慢慢走着，忽然一声巨大的响声透过耳机撞进我的耳蜗，我连忙摘下耳机往声源方向看。大概是从一条小巷里传出来的，我悄悄扒着墙往里看，没有带眼镜只好眯着眼睛试图看清楚。

还没看清楚发生了什么，身前就多了个人堵在路上，我伸手想要把人推开，却被手上隔着黑色背心摸到的结实肌肉吓到，猛地抬头一看对上的是一双漂亮的眼睛，嘴上挂着痞痞的笑容，又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角渗出来的血。

第一眼就能认出来是学校的风云人物，虽然不太好，但这真的是个贬义词。没少听说文俊辉在学校外的各种惹是生非的事情，每次都是当八卦听听看，硬要说的话在这里看见他倒也没有很意外。

“唷，真少见呢。”文俊辉把手撑在墙上，手掌压着粗糙的砖墙，指尖一下下敲着发出闷响，又弯着腰凑近了我的脸。

我条件反射一样往后缩了缩脖子，往巷子深处瞟了瞟，只能看见不远的地上坐着几个男生，低着头脸也看不清，只能隐约看到白色的短袖衬衫上染了点血渍，露出的手臂上淌着血。

“你…你又打架了？”

我没敢直视他的眼睛，只好死死盯着他从领口露出来的锁骨，随便从脑子里拎出几个字尴尬地连词成句。

文俊辉砸砸嘴，伸手把我包上的拉链拉起来，又捏了捏着上面挂着的猫咪团子挂件，笑着把头发撸到脑后，露出饱满的额头。

“不错，‘又’这个字用得真的很不错。”他点着头调侃着，又把我推出巷子，“以后少管闲事，下课就回家吃饭。”

我回头看着他往回走的背影，歪了歪头不明所以地走了几步，决定听他的话，少管闲事，回家吃饭。

“下次还瞎叠椅子玩吗，啊？”

听到幽深的巷子里传来这句话，也没多疑，自己也没注意到脸红了几分，手心还残留着的微妙触感和包上被捏扁的挂件，都在肆意拨弄着少女的心弦。

02

是我的错觉吗，总觉得那次之后遇见文俊辉的概率直线上升，毫不意外的，每次在路上见到他的时候都能看见他的脸上，手臂上，抑或是脚踝上，不是有多出来的伤痕就是又添了几摊淤血。

也许是对的，网络上不是流传着些伪科学的说法，见一个人多了就会对他产生感觉，无论是喜爱还是厌恶，总会在心里漾起涟漪，把本来平静如镜的湖水搅起波浪。

我甩甩头，试图把这些不像话的想法抛至九霄云外，但是扭头望窗户外眺望的时候，看见他拎着书包走出校门，撇撇嘴一边心想着他又不知道去哪里打架了吧，一边戳着笔头祈祷明天见到他不要身上又多了几块胶布。

“怎么了，看什么那么入神？”好朋友见喊了我几次都不回应，只好凑过来敲了敲我，“那边有帅哥看吗？”

“真的有呢…”我还没从幻想中回过神，也没多想便随口应了一句，引得她顺着我的目光看过去，辨认出那是文俊辉的背影之后，拍了拍我的头顶让我清醒一点。

“他…确实很帅呢，可围绕着他那些乱七八糟的事情也不少，你可小心一点。”我朋友感叹着终于理解当妈粉是什么感觉了，一边给我八卦他。

“不过有一说一吧，绯闻倒是真的一次都没有，说不定还真是意外的纯情呢。”

我什么都没有听进去，唯独这最后一句恰巧就把我好不容易建立起来的铜墙铁壁敲个粉碎。

03

趁着午休趴在桌上小憩，醒来摘下耳机的时候难得没有听到班里嘈杂的声音，连平时闹腾得不行的几个小混混也都乖乖地呆在座位上，即使是在打游戏也好，什么都好，至少我睡得很满足。

还残留着一点睡意，又把头侧着搁在桌上，半眯着的眼睛快要闭上的时候，一个熟悉的身影从窗外掠过，映入眼帘，忽然想起来班里最近好像安分了不少，什么乱七八糟奇奇怪怪的叠椅子，什么整蛊同学的把戏也都消失了。这乍一看，还以为是什么优等生班级呢。

“下次还瞎叠被子玩吗，啊？”

我一下挺起身子，本来翘着的双腿突然放下来，膝盖猛地撞到桌斗，猛烈的声响引得附近的同学都转过来看着我，我尴尬得要死只好忍着痛摆手。散落的记忆突然串联产生关系，本来就不怎么平静的脑子里乱成一团糟，透过不像话的情愫里，能清晰看见的只有文俊辉。

04

“老大，这不好吧…”颧骨上还带着伤的男孩蹲在地上，声音颤抖着，“人家女孩子不也没什么表现嘛，这样冲上去不太好吧…？”

“他妈的哪那么多废话，都听我的。”文俊辉踩了踩男孩的鞋子，手臂上的划痕早已经结痂。想起心上人的时候脸上难得一见染了点羞涩，又把喝剩一点的雪碧踢出去好远。易拉罐撞在墙角的水管上，带着气泡的透明液体由于撞击全数滋在墙上。

“管她同意不同意，万一呢？”

05

文俊辉“哐”地一声踹开我们班的门的时候，我正站在椅子上画着黑板报，看着他径直朝着教室后方走来，也不知怎么的就慌了神，一下没稳住身形，差点一脚踩空，还没来得及反应就被一只温热的手拉住。

我低着头看着文俊辉的眼睛，难得地脸上、手臂上、腿上都没有伤痕，淤青也全部消失了，黑色的发丝蓬松得可爱又帅气，穿着校服的样子乖巧得想让人就这样抱住他不放手。

我看了看周围，同学们都凑上来，一脸看热闹的表情，我只好慢慢地把手抽出来，尴尬地试探着小声开口：

“那个…我能先下来吗…？有什么事我们…”

“我喜欢你。”

没等我把话说完，文俊辉把我的手重新握住，攥得很紧，隐约还能感受到掌心渗出来的细汗。

“你…你打赌输了吧…哈哈…”我真的不敢相信，也不敢把自己已经被他动摇到完全偏向他的内心暴露出来，只好摇摇被他牵着的手试图打打圆场。

“我他妈说我喜欢你！”文俊辉把头低下不看我的眼睛，声音却越来越大，一字一句都像是把我撞晕，好让我倒在他怀里，“我很喜欢你，喜欢得要死！”

我看着他涨红的耳朵，紧闭的心扉一下一下被少年扑面而来的直球告白撞开了门，他闯了进去赖着不走，又把钥匙用炙热的爱恋融化掉，把我原本就因为他悸动不已的心脏塞得满满当当。

身旁的同学们在嘀嘀咕咕说着什么，我无暇顾及他们嘴里的八卦，把手挣脱出来，在他抬头的瞬间弯着腰朝他张开双臂。

不知是谁带头起哄，平时顽皮的男孩们在哄闹声中吹着口哨。文俊辉接住朝着他往下倒的我，抱了个满怀后后退了几步，把脸埋在我的颈侧笑了起来。

06

“文同学，你真的是校霸吗？”

自从在一起之后，文俊辉就把我的班当成自己班，天天就知道串班，搬个椅子坐在我身边靠着我，这半永久的位置就在差上面刻个名字了。

“看不出来吗？”文俊辉把下巴搁在我肩上，又侧过头在我脸上快速印了一个吻，“那我宣誓一下主权好了。”

说完又用手臂环上我的腰，搂得更紧了些。我笑着伸手揉乱他的头发，叹了口气随口吐槽了一句：“黏人得像是猫一样，我真的是…”

却没想到他突然抬起头，把我的头扭过来跟我四目相对。我看着他真挚的表情，翘起嘴角憋着笑，抬手把他被我弄得乱糟糟刘海拨上去，把脸凑上去到离他一厘米的位置停下来，措不及防被他咬了咬鼻尖。

“如果我是只猫的话，那我九条命都要和你过。”

—其实那句话我没说完，我想说的是“黏人得像是猫一样，我真的是喜欢得要死。”


End file.
